Submit
by Lovum-N-Leevum
Summary: BDSM AU: Submissive Edward Mason is a tough, snarky jackass. Popular, sought after Jasper Whitlock is the dominant king of the high school. After a close encounter, Jasper is set to make Edward submit to him. But will Edward allow himself to break? SLASH
1. Collide

**Submit**

**Rating: M- sexuality, BDSM, slash**

**Pairings: Jasper/Edward**

* * *

I have, currently, another Twilight fic in the making, but I decided to make this story, alongside. I have yet to write a slash story, and so I thought I'd try it out, you know?

What you need to know for this story: 

This story takes place in an alternate universe, where BDSM is the cultural norm. Due to this, male/male and female/female relationships (bisexuality basically), is completely acceptable, so 'homophobia' does not exist.

Also, vampires do NOT exist in this story. But humans do tend to live longer if they have succesful lifebonds...more on that later.

WARNING: this story is rated Mature for a reason: this will have VERY EXPLICIT sexual scenes in it, including spanking, dirty talk, sodomy (anal penetration), and other graphic lemons. You do not like? YOU DO NOT READ. Thanks.

Summary: Edward Mason has moved to a new school, and there he meets the popular, saught after Jasper Whitlock. Though he is natural sub, Edward has an attitude that keeps everyone else away...but not Jasper. Jasper makes it his personal goal to break Edward, but will Edward let him? And how does another domimant named James come into play?

This story is told through Edward's POV, in one-shots.

* * *

I never meant to really piss him off. He simply had been in the way, and I hadn't known who he _was. _Not that it mattered; even if I had known. For a submissive, I was a big jackass. No one had anything to do with me; I was seventeen and alone, and was destined to be that way forever.

Shit, I didn't care.

But then I had accidentally bumped into _him. _The royal dominant of this new high school I started a week ago. Jasper Whitlock was his name, and he deserved every praise I heard from the mouths of the other students.

Not that I'd ever tell him that.

Jasper was tall and muscular, but not overly so. He was lean and graceful, with his gold wavy hair falling into his eyes. He wore black bands on his left wrist, and his tight leather pants usually had a metal-studded belt in the waist loops. His right ear was peirced with a silver stud, as was his golden eyebrow.

All he had to do was look at you with his intense gray eyes, and you knew to back down.

Well, unless you were an idiot, or me.

No one controlled me; I refused.

So that fateful Thursday morning, I had been running late due to a hangover from the night before dealing with my crappy ass father, and was rushing to class. The American Lit teacher, Ms. Hirsch, was a cunt and prissy to boot; she was going to give me hell for my tardiness, I knew it.

So, as I said, I was running through the nearly empty halls, and turned the corner sharply. I hadn't expected to come into contact with someone.

_Thud._

The body I had collided into was iron hard and immoveable; so was I who toppled backwards and fell onto the floor, not the person I had ran into.

"Damnit!" I hissed, as my books fell from my grasp and spilled onto the floor. I looked up at the boy, to see him staring at me, his face void of emotion. His hands hung in his pockets. I glared. He was insanely handsome, and I felt my groin stir slightly, before I quickly ignored it.

Now was not the time for a freakin' hard-on.

"Thanks a lot, asshole!" I snarled, and grabbed my books. After I had grabbed them, I looked back up to see him giving me a measured look, and I couldn't help it; I shivered. His mere presence was domineering. I had to leave.

With reluctance, I turned my back to him and hurried away.

Hell, how was I to know then, that I'd pissed him off, and now it was his personal goal to break me?

Damn, I _really _have to work on my social skills!

* * *

Okay, so nothing in this chapter, but we'll start to see action VERY soon. All the chapters will be like this one, and at different intervals, so we will see a fast progression between the two.

Read and review, please!


	2. Informal Introductions

**Submit**

**Rating: M- sexuality, BDSM, slash**

**Pairings: Jasper/Edward**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, you awesome peoples! ^_^

What you need to know for this story: 

This story takes place in an alternate universe, where BDSM is the cultural norm. Due to this, male/male and female/female relationships (bisexuality basically), is completely acceptable, so 'homophobia' does not exist.

Also, vampires do NOT exist in this story. But humans do tend to live longer if they have succesful lifebonds...more on that later.

WARNING: this story is rated Mature for a reason: this will have VERY EXPLICIT sexual scenes in it, including spanking, dirty talk, sodomy (anal penetration), and other graphic lemons. You do not like? YOU DO NOT READ. Thanks.

Summary: Edward Mason has moved to a new school, and there he meets the popular, sought after Jasper Whitlock. Though he is natural sub, Edward has an attitude that keeps everyone else away...but not Jasper. Jasper makes it his personal goal to break Edward, but will Edward let him? And how does another domimant named James come into play?

This story is told through Edward's POV, in one-shots.

* * *

The next week was better and worse.

It was better, because my shit for brains of a dad was too drunk to bother me in the mornings, and I was able to escape the house unnoticed. It was a better week, because since I had no car, I had to use my second-rate bike to get to school, and it had yet to rain.

And trust me; a non-rainy day in Seattle is God send.

It was a better week, because I as soon as I go to school, I realized I left my Trig homework...at home. While I worried about it, as soon as I stepped into math class, I let out a sigh of relief. We had a substitute teacher. For the rest of the week.

And then, it was worse.

It was worse, because I was signed a huge Bio project with this really creepy guy named James, who was a dominant, and he kept giving me measuring looks, even going as far as to lick his lips at me. It was hard working with him in the library after school, because he kept finding ways to touch me, or brush up against me.

It was worse because the cafeteria was serving surprise meatloaf for lunch, which meant I was going to starve. And I think what topped off my shitty part of the week was the fact that as I had been sitting, as usual, at a lone table in the far corner of the cafeteria, sketching music notes into my notebook, when the chair next to me was pulled out.

I looked up in surprise, only to have my heart skip a beat when the boy from last week sat down next to me. He wasn't carrying anything with him; no backpack, no books, no lunch tray.

Absolutely nothing.

I lifted an eyebrow at him, trying to not betray the nervousness that was racing through me from his close proximity.

"Can I help you?" I asked coldly. Usually people were taken aback; they either insulted me right back, or proceeded to ignore me. The golden haired god did neither; he introduced himself.

"I am Jasper Whitlock," he said, and his deep voice rolled over me, and I shivered. His eyes looked me up and down, and instead of feeling creeped out...

I shifted in my seat, trying to get comfortable. Without hesitation, or warning, Jasper scooted his chair closer to mine, and his jeans clad leg brushed up against mine. Even through the fabric of both our pants, heat rushed up my leg and straight to my penis.

_What the hell? _I frowned, and turned to look down at my notebook.

I needed to gather my now jumbled thoughts. What the hell was wrong with me? I _never _got aroused so easily!

Well, that's not to say I don't have a libido...I just...never found anyone that appealed to me. Until now, I guess. But I would never give in to the likes of _him_.

"You're Edward Mason, the new kid right?" Jasper said, his voice bringing me out of my daze. I looked back up at him.

His long golden lashes were beautiful, and I found myself wanting to touch them. Once I realized what I just thought, I flushed.

"Yes, who the hell wants to know?" I hissed at Jasper. He'd better leave me alone, if he knew what was good for him. Jasper narrowed his eyes slightly, and almost instinctively, I lowered my eyes.

"You will not speak to me in that tone of voice," he said softly, firmly.

Part of me wanted to whimper at his presence, but the rebel in me wanted me to tell him to kiss my ass.

"Don't tell me what to do; you aren't my Dom." I snapped. Jasper gave a small smile, and I almost pissed my pants at the subtle feral look in his eyes.

"Not yet, I'm not." he told me smugly. Knowingly. I grabbed my books and got to my feet quickly, making the chair topple backwards. A few students looked over at us.

"Leave me alone; I want nothing to do with you!" I snarled. Jasper simply leaned back in the chair and looked up at me calmly.

"You'll come to respect me, Edward." he said simply. "And then you'll be mine."

He got so quickly to his feet then, that I couldn't move away from him fast enough. He leaned a little into my personal space, and I couldn't bring myself to pull away.

"When I take you for the first time, you won't be able to walk for hours afterwards." He said, sounding as if he was promising something. "I especially enjoying taking down the stubborn ones; their holes are so much sweeter to plunder, don't you think so?" he said softly, sweetly so only I could hear.

There was no denying it; I was so hard, my pants were tenting. Jasper looked down at the bulge, and I blushed as he chuckled. I felt naked under his gaze, and I hated the feeling. It was new and unknown to me. I was used to having defenses. I knew with this guy, it would be hard to keep my barriers up.

"Seems your body wants me," he laughed.

Even though I was going to regret it sooner or later, I blurted, "Then why don't you take me now, then, huh?"

I wanted to punch myself.

Jasper's face became serious immediately. I trembled, but refused to back down.

"Because when I take a sub's body, I want to have their minds, too. I want all of them bending under me as I take them over and over; not just the sex." he said matter-of-factly. Then he smirked and my erection grew painful as more blood raced to my family jewels.

"I'll see you around, Edward." He said, and sauntered off. I couldn't help it; as he did, my eyes fell to his ass, clad in his tight black jeans. Oh, jeez. I needed to make a quick trip to the bathroom before physics class next period.

As I hurried out of the cafeteria, I didn't miss the calculating look that James sent my way.

* * *

Here's another chappie for you slash lovers! Yea, boy! ;) I know this was updated very fast (only about an hour and a half after the first chapter was posted) but I couldn't help it. Don't excpect ALL the chapters to updated this fast! ;)


	3. Options

**Submit**

**Rating: M- sexuality, BDSM, slash**

**Pairings: Jasper/Edward**

* * *

**Oh my goodness, thank you for the reviews! And to the people who favored this! Honestly, this story started off as an experiment, but now that I see a lot of people are open to it, I think I shall continue! ;)**

**SO sorry for the long update. My life has been BEYOND hectic, and I'm just trying to tir up loose ends. And while I am sorry to say I don't know how regularly I will be able to update, I WILL finish this story, as well as my other one. You can bet your butt on that.**

What you need to know for this story: 

This story takes place in an alternate universe, where BDSM is the cultural norm. Due to this, male/male and female/female relationships (bisexuality basically), is completely acceptable, so 'homophobia' does not exist.

Also, vampires do NOT exist in this story. But humans do tend to live longer if they have succesful lifebonds...more on that later.

WARNING: this story is rated Mature for a reason: this will have VERY EXPLICIT sexual scenes in it, including spanking, dirty talk, sodomy (anal penetration), and other graphic lemons. You do not like? YOU DO NOT READ. Thanks.

Summary: Edward Mason has moved to a new school, and there he meets the popular, sought after Jasper Whitlock. Though he is natural sub, Edward has an attitude that keeps everyone else away...but not Jasper. Jasper makes it his personal goal to break Edward, but will Edward let him? And how does another domimant named James come into play?

This story is told through Edward's POV, in one-shots.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" dad yelled at me, crowding me up against the kitchen wall. I glared up at him, hating him.

"Nothing except half of my DNA comes from _you," _I spat at him. I watched his face morph into an ugly distortion, and before I could blink, his fist had slammed into my lower jaw.

What an asshole.

"Get outta my house!" he roared. "Don't come back until you've decided to get your act together!"

I snorted, and hurried away from him. Who was he to tell me to get my act together? The bastard was a terrible Dom, and that was why my mother had left him in the first place. I could still remember the sorrowful look in her eyes when she told my dad to unclasp her collar. 1.)

The next day she was gone, and everything went to hell, then.

That was also when I decided that I'd never get married; there was no Dom in the world good enough to have me take their collar.

It was raining outside, again, and all I had on was a black hoodie and lanky blue jeans. It didn't take long for me to be entirely soaked. My entire life was soaked, seriously. We were almost done with the Bio project, and I was so glad because that meant I could get James off my back. And besides; it was a good thing I got out of the house when I did; I had to meet James at the public library in ten minutes.

Luckily, this would be the last time, after this our project would be completed.

Once I was in the library lot, I locked up my bike and proceeded inside the library. James always brought his laptop to save things on; I just brought my knowledge. (Because I'm awesome like that.)

Walking into the library, I saw the lady who was at the front dest look up and frown at my drenched appearance. I resisted the urge to give the bird, and walked up the stairs that were a little ways away from the front door; the library had three floors, and so the stair case was circular, winding up to all the floors. I was to meet James on the second.

* * *

"Aw, c'mon Eddie." James cooed, and I resisted the urge to wince. He was leaning lazily in his chair, which unfortunately happened to be next to mine. I ignored him, keeping my eyes firmly locked onto the computer screen before me.

"Seriously, let's just finish this, okay?" I asked with a sigh, running my fingers through my hair in frustration. It was a habit I'd picked up as a child, and obviously never out grew of. James gave me what I could only conclude was a calculating look, before rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his chest.

"You'll see, Eddie. I'm not some soppy Dom who lets his subs walk all over him. I guess you'll have to learn that the hard way, won't you?" he asked me casually, as if we were discussing the weather. I looked over at him, not quite keeping the incredulity out of my face.

"You make it sound like I'm your sub," I said. "And, while I am sure there is no reason for you to think we are, let me make it clear. We are not a couple. Get it? Got it? Good." I said firmly, and in a fit of anger got to my feet and stalked off towards a bookshelf. I had no reason to go over to it; I just wanted to have a moment to myself. I was overwhelmed, with my dad, this stupid assignment, and with James.

I was so wound up, my shoulders were starting to ache with tension. I looked over the spines of the books, at their titles, trying to gather some sense of calm before I walked back over to James to finish the project.

"Looks like someone could use a massage," a familiar voice said softly to my right, and my head whipped around. Damn it. Jasper.

I scowled.

"What the hell are you doing here? Stalking me?" I accused. In the back of my mind, however, I was a little flustered at the thought. Why I was flustered, I couldn't figure out, and I felt it safer not to try.

Jasper was leaning back against the bookshelf, one leg hoisted up against it, his other slanted out against the flood to hold him up. Today he was wearing a long button down black dress shirt, black jeans with a silver chain hanging from his front belt loop. His hair looked slightly unruly, as if he'd run his hands through it multiple times. For a split second, my heart studdered as I ran my eyes over him, taking him in.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, and I hated him for looking so good.

"Why? What are you going to do if I am?" he taunted.

"I'd welcome it if it meant you'd get me away from the other idiot who can't take a hint to leave me the hell alone!" I said, jerking my thumb in James' direction. Then I paused as I realized what I said.

Crap.

This time, Jasper straighted up taking his foot off the shelf. He gazed at me silently for a moment, trying to read me, I guess.

"If I get him to leave you alone for the day, you have to accompany tomorrow; there's somewhere I need to go, and it'll do you some good. We have a deal?" he said.

I heavily weighed my options; go with him tomorrow to wherever, or have to be stuck with James today?

It was a no brainer.

"Deal," I said, and Jasper held out his hand for me to shake. When I gripped his hand, a warm sensation raced up my arm, and I gasped.

What was that??

Jasper just nodded, and swiftly turned and headed over to James. I watched as he said something to James, who narrowed his eyes and looked at me. Then James nodded, said something back to Jasper, and Jasper was suddenly walking back to me.

"You're free to leave," he told me. Surprised, I gave him a brief smile, before catching myself and turning it into an indifferent look.

"Thanks," I said. Jasper didn't grin or anything. He just shrugged.

"Meet me here at the entrance tomorrow at eight. Don't be late," he said.

Just like that, he walked off.

As he did, I considered my options.

Either I just skipped out on whatever he had planned, which I would usually do and suffer the consequences, or come and see what he had in store.

It was a no brainer.

Tomorrow, at eight, I'd be here.

God, help me.

* * *

1.) The whole collar business (in this story, at least), is kind of like a wedding band; instead of getting a ring when being married, the Dom offers a collar to the sub. It is up to the sub to accept or deny. When a sub takes a collar, it is an act of ultimate submission and trust; s/he trusts the Dom to take care of them and love them, and in return they submit everything to the Dom. In certain cases, if things deteriorate, subs can have their collars Unclasped. This is similar to a informal divorce. ;)

A/N: SOOO sorry for the long update. But thank you for the reviews and your patience! ^_~ You guys are beyond awesome!


End file.
